


Dragon Courting

by frk_werewolf (wolfelements)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Charlie Ships It, Good Draco Malfoy, Just like dragons, M/M, Summer before Year 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7463385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfelements/pseuds/frk_werewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An interesting summer awaits Ron. Draco Malfoy is forced to stay on the Weasley property, while Charlie comes home for vacation. It's difficult enough having Draco around, but to have his older brother attempting to set him up with Draco is even worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Courting

**Author's Note:**

> : for slashfest on Livejournal Round 2. prompt: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley, (post Book 5) They are forced to work/be together to save Draco from being a Death Eater, and first horny teenage sex happens, then they realize they don't hate the other. [Note: Happy- fluffy, and if Lucius is there, don't make him abuse his son.] requested by kira_k

The owl arrived on a Saturday, two weeks after school had let out. Ron Weasley was sitting at the kitchen table, stuffing his face with his mother's cooking, when it perched in front of his plate. He barely glanced up as Molly Weasley pulled the scroll of parchment off of the regal looking owl. The owl hooted almost disdainfully, before flying out the window and out of sight.

Molly read through it once, before her eyes went wide and she was forced to read it once again. Ignoring Ron's questioning gaze, she rushed out of the room. Ron debated following her, but finally decided that it was none of his business. Finishing off his breakfast, he walked over to the sink and rinsed his plate off, glancing through the window in time to see Ginny speed past on a broom.

"I don't think this is a good idea, Headmaster." Molly's voice was low, but still heard through the small doorway that lead to the dining room and fireplace. Ron carefully sat down his plate and took a step toward the door. "You know how his family feels about us."

"I'm well aware of that, Molly dear." Albus Dumbledore's voice sounded grave. Ron peaked through the doorway and noticed the lack of twinkle within the Headmaster's eye. "But we have no other choice, I'm afraid. Headquarters is too dangerous and I am afraid to say that I don't trust him nor his mother there. It's too risky to leave him at Malfoy Manor."

"What does Narcissa say about this?" Molly asked.

"She is willing to let her son stay here for the duration of the summer." Albus replied.

"Very well." Molly nodded slightly. "Let me warn Arthur. You can bring him by this afternoon."

Contrary to popular belief, Ron was not stupid. He had heard enough and, when it came close to dinner time, had a vague idea as to what to expect. Still, it was rather startling to see Narcissa Malfoy and Albus Dumbledore standing on their front step, with a sullen Draco behind them. Ron scowled and sat down at the table, sharing a look with Ginny. 

Thankfully, they were the only Weasley children in the house. Fred and George lived above their joke shop and Percy... Well, Percy was still ignoring his family. Bill had his own apartment, while Charlie was currently in Romania, but due back that evening for vacation.

"Come on in, Headmaster." Arthur greeted, opening wide the door. "Mrs. Malfoy. Draco."

"Good evening, Arthur." Albus greeted. Narcissa merely nodded before her pale blue eyes darted around the room, taking in the two children at the table, the battered table, the fireplace, and the drifting scent of dinner.

"Molly, they're here." Arthur called, before gesturing toward the table. Albus sat himself down, while Narcissa gingerly sat on the edge of a chair. Draco stood behind her, fighting down what looked to be a scowl.

Molly suddenly burst through the kitchen door, a series of dinner plates floating in front of her. She carefully set them down on the table, before turning toward their visitors. Ginny watched, intrigued, as her mother straightened her apron and fought to look presentable. Ron was too busy glaring at Draco Malfoy.

"Welcome." She said, rather nervously. "I hope your trip was okay?"

"It was lov-" Albus started.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to get this over with." Narcissa interrupted with an air of superiority. She eyed the Weasleys before continuing. "With the current... Situation that my husband finds himself in, I felt it was important to take matters into my own hands. I will not allow my son to be sacrificed for anyone, not even the Dark Lord." Behind her, Draco's eyes dropped the floor. "Therefore, I thought it best to come to Dumbledore. I am not a sell out so don't take me as such, but I am a concerned mother."

"You want Draco to stay here." Molly said. 

"Yes." Narcissa nodded. "Perhaps it will protect him. Perhaps it will not, but I am willing to take that risk as the odds are greater. And, well, you have to admit that these children --" Here, Narcissa glanced at Ron. "-- have a knack for surviving all things."

"Ah, Draco, why don't you go get your suitcase. I believe it was left on the porch." Albus suggested. Draco said nothing and followed the obvious order. As he left the room, Albus spoke again. "We hope this summer will help ease the problems Draco will no doubt face turning to the Light."

"My husband has instilled a strong sense of loyalty for the Dark Lord in Draco." Narcissa added, one hand nervously playing with the small amulet dangling from her neck. "However, Draco has also been taught that he, as a Malfoy and pureblood, is not a slave. Therefore, I do believe he may come willingly."

"What about you?" Arthur asked as Draco footsteps signaled his return. Draco's eyes glanced at them, before he sat the suitcase on the floor and crossed his arms as a form of defiance. Narcissa sent him an almost fond look before responding.

"I will turn to whatever will save my child from the same horrors that my husband has suffered." Narcissa replied, calmly. There was a dangerous glint in her eyes, however, that led Molly to give the woman a smudge of respect. "I do not wish to be forced to heal my son from the many curses the Dark Lord bestows upon his followers when they displease him."

Their voices, still discussing the thinking behind Draco staying there for the summer, faded into the background as Draco's eyes caught Ron's. Ron stared back, refusing to look away first. He watched as Draco's lips twitched, as though he wanted nothing more than to sneer.

"Ron!" Molly's voice cut through his blank thoughts.

"Yeah, Mum?" Ron asked, trying to fight down the blush that rose as Narcissa raised an amused eyebrow at him.

"Show Draco to Percy's old room, would you?" Molly asked.

"What?" Ron's jaw dropped open. "Why do I-"

"Ronald." Molly said in warning. Ron turned to look at his father, hoping that he would support him. Arthur shrugged an apology.

Grumbling to himself, Ron stood and stomped over to Draco. Ron took one look at that smug expression and grabbed Draco by the arm, dragging him up the stairs as he protested vainly. They reached the landing that lead to Percy's old bedroom door. Draco let out a whine-like growl and yanked his arm away. Ron glanced down to see that Draco had at least grabbed his suitcase.

"Get the fuck away from me, Weasel." Draco finally snapped, speaking for the first time. 

Ron immediately wished he would shut up. Ignoring Draco, he turned and shoved Percy's door open. The room looked the same as it did when Percy had moved out, a little over a year ago. Molly had come in every once in a while to keep it from getting too dusty, but otherwise it was in prime condition. Percy had always been picky about messes and it showed in the room. Everything was spotless, the bed was perfectly made, and there was nothing on the walls or bookshelf to indicate that someone had once lived there. Ron figured Percy was the most boring person on the planet. He figured Draco would feel right at home there.

"Lovely." Draco drawled, eyeing the bed as though it were a large tarantula.

"I'll leave you alone, your highness." Ron said bitterly, returning to the hallway. The door behind him shut gently, it's soft click echoing in his ears.

Ron could not believe he was in this situation. It was apparent that this sort of thing would only happen to him. Muttering to himself, he trudged back downstairs to find dinner set up. The Headmaster and Narcissa were already gone. With a thankful sigh, he sat down to enjoy dinner and ignore the presence that was right above his head.

"Ron, dear, would you take a plate of food up to Draco?" Molly asked once he had finished his meal. Ron choked slightly on his last gulp of water.

"What? Why?" Ron asked, his eyes pleading.

"I realize this is going to be difficult for you, Ron." Molly told him. "But it's difficult for Draco as well. This is a big change for him, after all."

"Right." Ron said, stiffly. He took the plate of food Molly handed him and turned away from the kitchen.

"Don't take long, dear." Molly ordered. "Charlie should be arriving soon."

Ron said something vague and rather vulgar under his breath as he stomped back up the stairs. With a sigh that spoke of his oppression, Ron knocked on Draco's door. There was no answer. Ron curled his hand into a fist and banged on the door. Still no answer.

"Oi! Malfoy!" Ron called. "Get your lazy arse in gear and open this door."

Balancing the plate in one arm, Ron pushed the bedroom door open. The room was dark, and becoming darker as the sun outside. Draco hadn't bothered to turn on the light. Ron hit the magical switch on the wall and the room filled with bright light. Ron glanced around and finally spotted Draco.

He was sitting with his back pressed against the bed, his arms wrapped around his knees. His forehead was resting against one of his knees. Ron was startled to find that Draco was emitting noises that almost sounded like crying. Ron stepped further into the room, setting the plate of food on the dresser. Draco's head shot up at the noise and Ron stared at the two tear tracks that lined his face.

"I... I brought you dinner." Ron said, unsure of what else to say. Draco didn't reply, but his face morphed into a scowl. "Well, do you want it or not?"

"Is that an offer, Weasley?" Draco asked. Ron supposed Draco had meant for his tone to be snide, but it sounded more tired than anything. Ron tried to not allow this to bother him, but he couldn't help but feel sorry for Draco.

"Just eat." Ron finally snapped, walking over and sitting on the bed. He watched as Draco slowly stood and, sending Ron a dark look, took the plate over to the desk and began to eat. "See, is that so hard?"

"Bugger off, Weasley." Draco said through a mouth filled with food.

"Clever." Ron said, sarcastically. Draco stabbed at his potato violently. "I think the potato is dead, Malfoy."

"Are you refusing to let me eat in silence just to annoy me, or is there some other purpose?" Draco asked, his face deceptively calm. 

"To simply annoy you, actually." Ron replied.

"Isn't it nice to know that someone is having a good summer, at my disposal." Draco commented, bitterly.

"Save it for the choir, Malfoy." Ron said, receiving a large amount of glee at the look of agitation that crossed Draco's face. “You know, I've just realized that this could actually be enjoyable."

"What?" Draco sputtered, nearly choking. "How, do tell, could this situation be any way enjoyable?"

"Hmm, yes." Ron grinned, noting how startled the gesture made Draco. "You'll get to de-gnome the garden, clean dishes, help prepare dinner, and be subject to the same invading questions that my mother gives me. It'll be nice to see someone else go through it. Add in the fact that it's you? Well, that's just pure entertainment."

"I don't clean." Draco hissed.

"You will." Ron said, smugly.

"I don't de-gnome gardens."

"Oh, you will."

"I refuse to participate in any activity that will-" Draco started.

"What, ruin your nails?" Ron finished, raising an eyebrow. Draco glared at him and opened his mouth to most likely send some scathing remark, but was caught off guard by a loud yell of joy from below. "Ah, that would be Charlie."

"Who?"

"Charlie, my older brother." Ron replied, calmly. He had no idea pestering and confusing Draco Malfoy was this much fun. He should have started a long time ago, instead of just trying to beat him up. "He's on vacation from Romania. Normally he just stays there, but his boss has been getting annoyed about him stocking up so many vacation days. So, he'll be here for the rest of the summer."

"Another Weasley? Lovely." Draco grumbled. "How many of them are there, anyway?"

"That's kind of the question, isn't it?" Ron asked, fighting down the immediate rush of anger that had hit him. Ron would, no doubt, take a moment to wonder how he was managing to keep control of his uncontrollable anger later. At that point in time, Ron blamed it on spending the last year trying to avoid Harry's constant bad mood. "No one really knows, after all."

"Figures." Draco snorted, before sending him another dark look. Draco turned back to his meal, finishing off the last bits of food as footsteps could be heard coming up the steps. Ron picked idly at the bed's comforter, waiting for Draco to finish or say something rude. Before Draco could say a word, however, the door was thrown open.

"Ronnikins!" Charlie's booming voice greeted. The burly redhead grabbed Ron around the neck and rubbed the top of his head with his fist. Ron shoved him away, standing. Charlie, despite being eight years older than Ron, was nearly a foot shorter. However, the heavily freckled man made up for it with a huge grin and muscular build. 

"Don't call me that." Ron protested, glaring.

"So, you must be that Malfoy kid." Charlie said, ignoring his brother in order to stare at Draco. "Welcome to the Burrow."

"Charmed." Draco replied, sarcastically.

"Huh." Charlie merely smiled. "That must be the Malfoy sarcasm I hear." 

Draco glared, but Charlie didn't seem to notice. Charlie was like that. Perhaps it came with dealing with dragons all day, or maybe he had learned to control the famous Weasley anger. Ron didn't know, but it was hilarious watching Charlie good naturedly slap Draco on the back, nearly knocking the slimmer boy off his chair.

"That look won't work on me, you know." Charlie informed him. "I saw you vomit all over a house elf when you were a baby while in Diagon Alley, after all. No look will erase that image out of my mind, even if it was nearly sixteen years ago."

Draco stared at Charlie as they left the room, Ron carrying his empty plate. Then, as the door started to shut, Draco hissed a vulgar word about Ron's lineage and sent daggers with his eyes at the youngest Weasley boy.

 

Charlie was a lot like the twins, without the constant desire to destroy everything in sight. He joked around and made a general nuisance of himself. Especially with Draco. It wasn't that Charlie, who was probably the straightest person in the family, liked Draco. It was more that Charlie, being overly observant, could sense something in the boy that needed attention, especially the sort of attention only an annoying brotherly figure could give. 

Later, Charlie imagined, Draco would be thankful for Charlie's constant pestering. If it wasn't for the small fact that he was nearly always around Draco and Ron, he never would have figured it out. It had taken nearly a week to coax Draco out of his room, but soon the pale boy had left it's depths in order to escape Charlie's madness. Out in the real world, Draco seemed perfectly content to be lazy and torment Ron with verbal barbs. It was during one of these moments that Charlie noticed what was happening right in front of his face.

He had seen it was dragons often enough. Dragons were very possessive creatures, but also very quick to anger. When it came to mating and anything associated with their chosen mate, they tended to view it with one philosophy: If I can't have you, then I'll make sure you're life is a living hell and no one else will want you. 

Charlie smiled slightly to himself as Ron literally growled at Draco, causing something akin to fire to light up in the young Malfoy's eyes. Then, Draco slowly smirked as Ron turned away, aggravated. It was like watching the courting of two of his dragons.

After lunch, while Draco had disappeared somewhere on the Weasley property, Charlie joined Ron in de-gnoming the garden. "It's nice to be back here."

"Yeah." Ron agreed, flinging one gnome over the fence and turning back to Charlie with a smile. "It's nice having you here. I don't get to see much of you."

"Hmm, and why would you want to be around little old me when you have Draco Malfoy to stare at all day." Charlie replied, innocently. He watched as Ron stumbled on his own foot. 

"What?" Ron asked, shocked.

"What?" Charlie repeated, frowning. Inwardly, he was grinning like crazy.

"That's not funny, Charlie." Ron insisted, before grabbing another gnome. He threw it over the fence with a bit more force than Charlie thought was necessary, causing the gnome to create a cloud of dirt when it hit the ground.

"You've got to admit the boy is kind of cute... In that spoiled brat kind of way." Charlie continued, seemingly unknowing of Ron's distress.

"I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you." Ron muttered, crossing his arms. Charlie merely hummed a tune under his breath and walked toward the house. He left Ron to stew under this new information, perfectly aware that he was probably sending Ron into an identity crisis. Charlie, though, figured it was better for him to get over it now rather than later.

Charlie found Draco in the kitchen, where he was reading through the Daily Prophet and ignoring Ginny, who was writing a rather lengthy letter across the table. Charlie, noting the way Draco watched him out of the corner of his eye, grabbed a cup of tea and sat down next to his sister.

"Who're you writing to?" Charlie asked, reading over her shoulder. 

"Charlie!" Ginny protested, jerking the paper away and glaring up at him.

"So, who's this Dean fellow?" Charlie asked, having read enough to know the name. "Should I alert the Weasley masses about him?"

"You wouldn't dare!" Ginny literally growled. Charlie was rather amused by this, but refrained from showing it and instead glanced at Draco. Draco's gray eyes were watching them over the top of his newspaper.

"Do you hear this? I wouldn't dare!" Charlie informed him, enjoying the shock look apparent on the boy's face when he realized he was being addressed directly.

"Indeed." Was Draco's reply. That was Draco's reply for pretty much anything, unless he was arguing with Ron over something trivial.

"So... Who's Dean?" Charlie asked his sister once more. Ginny's eyes darted between the two of them, before she carefully rolled up her letter and stuck her nose in the air like the true prat that she was.

"No one." 

"You are one stubborn lass." Charlie informed her. "But I'll find out. And when I do? Oh, boy, will that kid be searching for an escape route."

"That's positively morbid." Ginny replied, barely shocked by the protectiveness Charlie's tone displayed.

"Oh, don't worry." Charlie said, with a wink. "I'm sure half of us will be busy with Draco." Draco made a slight sputtering noise, but said nothing. "After all, we wouldn't want Ron to get hurt by some bad rude man, either."

"No." Ginny said slowly, drawing the 'o' out. "I suppose not."

"I refuse to be present during this absurd conversation." Draco suddenly announced, standing and placing the newspaper onto the table. He walked away, muttering under his breath. "Bloody Weasels and their stupid ideas."

"Hmm..." Charlie looked over to find Ginny developing a glint in her eyes that he was certain she received from him. When she broke out in a wicked grin, Charlie could honestly say that he was proud of his little sister.

 

Draco wanted to kill Charlie Weasley. After he killed Ron... And maybe after he at least locked Molly up in a closet for five years. Letting out a heavy, put upon sigh, Draco accepted the plate Molly gave him and proceeded to dry it. Behind him, Ron was snickering and Charlie had a smug expression on his face.

He had made a point up until now to not do any work. After all, he was a Malfoy. Let the Weasleys clean their own house. Yet, even though he was a Malfoy, he was also a son. And the voice of a mother will always work on a son, especially one as trained as Draco was. So, Draco was now doing the dishes.

"Sheesh, Ron. Stop staring at his arse." Charlie ordered. Draco forced himself to ignore Charlie. The man was always insinuating that Ron was in lust with him. Draco was not in the mood to listen to this kind of crap, in all honesty. He didn't know what Charlie was smoking, but he decided to make a point to not try any.

"Shut up, Charlie!" Ron hissed. Molly hummed to herself, ignoring her sons' antics.

"You know you want him. Why don't you just take him?" Charlie whispered a little too loudly. Draco found himself shifting on his feet and gulping. He wasn't turned on by the idea. He wasn't.

"Charlie!" Ron exclaimed in disbelief.

"Well... You keep staring at him." Charlie said, almost innocently. Except Charlie did nothing innocently. Draco heard Molly sigh in frustration.

"I do not." Ron snapped.

"Do so. You want his arse. You want to lick him. See? You're licking your lips right now. Oh, Ron, I had not idea you were so kinky." Charlie said in awe. Draco refused to look over his shoulder. He did not want to know. Molly handed him another plate.

"I am not kinky!" Ron growled. Draco ignored that spike of arousal that sound caused. He could literally feel Ron getting angry. The bastard.

"Hmm... Chains. That's what Draco needs." Charlie was saying. He sounds as though he were filling out an order form for farm manure. "You could tie him up like a dragon."

Ron made a slight noise that could have been a moan or could have been a sound of disgust. Draco couldn't believe they were doing this in front of their mother. This was insane. No wonder the Weasleys had so many kids. They were all sex addicts.

"Put him in his little pen and let him spit fire at you." Charlie chuckled. Draco wondered if he was drunk. Molly was scowling. Ron let out an angry grunt. There was the sound of a chair scraping across the floor and then Ron was out of the kitchen, slamming through the front door and running across the lawn. Draco watched him through the window, before following Molly's example and turning around. Charlie looked sheepish.

"I have watched this for the past few days, Charles." Molly's voice was like steal. Draco slowly sat down his dry plate, watching this woman -- who was best described as a momma bear -- glare at one of her children. "I understand you are trying to make some sort of point. That's why I haven't said anything until now."

"Mum-" Charlie started.

"You are taking this too far." Molly informed him. "Whatever you are trying to get Ron to realize -- And I'm not naive, I know exactly what you're attempting. -- You are going about it the wrong way. Back off."

"Yes, mum." Charlie mumbled. Molly watched him a moment, before giving a satisfied nod. Then she turned to Draco.

"Be a dear and go check on him?" She asked, resting a warm hand on his shoulder. Draco wanted to tell her to bugger off, but found himself leaving the room of his own accord. 

 

Ron dug the toe of his sneakers into the dirt, pressing his back against the wood planks of his father's shed. He was pouting and he was perfectly okay with that. As long as no one saw what he was doing, it would be okay. 

"Weasel." Draco greeted, appearing next to him. Ron cursed under his breath. "Language."

"Bugger off." It wasn't the most creative thing to say, but Ron didn't really care at that moment.

"You're mum is feisty." Draco informed him. Ron shot him a glare. "I rather like her, to be honest. Must be the non-Weasley blood flowing through her veins."

"Wonders never cease." Ron muttered.

"Are you always this bitchy?" Draco asked, looking up at him.

"About as often as you are an arrogant bastard." Ron replied, forcing himself to remain calm. Draco sent him a sneer. "Go away, Malfoy."

"Is that begging I hear in your voice?" Draco raised an amused eyebrow. "Hmm, better get used to using that tone, Weasley. You'll need it for everything in life. Money, a job, food, shelter. Poor little Weasley. He's everyone's favorite little sidekick. He'll never get anything for himself."

"Shut up!" Ron yelled, shoving Draco away. Draco scowled at him, taking a step forward until they were face to face. 

"You know what you are?" Draco asked, his voice soft and deadly. "You're Harry Potter's bottom boy. A little submissive thing that will never get his chance in the spotlight. Potter will always dominate you, Weasley."

"What about you?" Ron returned, narrowing his eyes and forcing himself to not punch Draco's lights out. "You call me a bottom boy? What about you, huh? You're entire life has been nothing but aristocratic slavery to some snake faced bastard and a pathetic excuse for a father!"

"Keep my father out of this!" Draco literally roared. He felt hot lava coursing through his veins. Anger that he had suppressed since his father's imprisonment came rushing to the surface. "You do not know my father, so don't even pretend to. He is good to me and my mother, whether you and your pathetic friends want to believe it or not. 'Oh, that bastard Draco. It's no wonder he is the way he is! With a father like that I'd be a cruel little jerk as well.' Fuck off, Weasley."

"You're just a faker, Malfoy." Ron said snidely. "You think that you are a gift to the world, nothing but perfection. That's the biggest load of crap I've ever heard. You want to know what you are? You're nothing!"

The odds were that Draco was the one to initiate the fight, but he would never admit it. Within seconds they were rolling around on the ground, kicking and punching. Draco managed to straddle Ron's waist, lifting his fist in order to punch him in the face. His body stilled, stiffening as though he had seen something that shocked and scared him. Ron panted and contemplated bucking Draco off, but the look on Draco's face confused him and caused him to remain still.

Draco slowly lowered his fist and quickly jumped off of Ron. Ron remained on the ground for a moment, staring up at Draco's flushed face, before slowly getting up. He rubbed at his jaw, breathing hard and trying to not tackle Draco to the ground once more. All he wanted to do was wrap his hands around Draco's little neck and strangle him.

"What are you looking at?" Ron growled.

Suddenly, Ron was being shoved against the wall of the shed, Draco's claw -like hand digging into his shoulders. For a moment, he though that Draco was going to hit him again. Instead, Draco's face came forward and Ron was able to see a glimpse of mania in Draco's eyes before a pair of lips pressed against his own.

Something uncurled itself from Ron's stomach and he found himself kissing back. He quickly switched their positions, pressing Draco's smaller frame into the wall. Draco's hand slid into his hair, holding onto the strands tightly as though threatening to pull them out. Ron's own hand shifted down Draco's back until he was able to grab hold of Draco's buttocks, pulling him close and causing Draco's legs to lift and wrap around his waist. 

Draco let out a harsh grunt, arching his body against Ron's. The kiss was violent, filled with teeth and tongues pushing their way into one another's mouth. Draco bit down on Ron's lower lip, one of his hands tightening in Ron's red hair. Ron groaned softly, his mouth sliding across Draco's cheek so he could nibble at Draco's ear.

"Wait." Draco said, breathlessly. "Oh, bloody... No, wait. Weasley, wait... Ron!"

"What?" Ron snapped, pulling his head back. He kept Draco propped against the wall with his hips, enjoying how Draco's eyes fluttered slightly.

"We can't do this in the middle of your yard." Draco replied, biting his lip as he stared at Ron's mouth.

"Yeah, you're right." Ron nodded and released Draco. Draco, now standing, adjusted his shirt and glanced at Ron through his lashes. Ron watched a moment, before reaching forward and grabbing his arm. "Come on."

Ron shoved Draco into the shed, which magically lit up when the door shut. He quickly pressed Draco against his father's newest car experiment, an old American car that had seen the best of it's days. Draco stared up at him with wide eyes, that still remained mocking in the situation. Ron dove back down with an aggressive kiss, hands fumbling with Draco's clothes. He wanted to touch skin. He needed to touch skin.

It took a while for both to work out the buttons and zippers on each other's clothing, but soon both were undressed, with Ron's pants circling his ankles. Pants and groans soon filled the shed. Ron discovered Draco was a biter, his teeth closing in on his shoulder every time their erections made contact. Ron had to grab a hold of Draco's hips with on hand and the car's side view mirror for purchase.

A loud snap echoed in the air as the side view mirror popped off. Ron stumbled, falling to the ground. Draco pulled back, breathing hard and taking in his position on top of Ron. A slow, dangerous smile appeared on his face as he rotated his hips, causing Ron to let out a low moan. Draco chuckled deeply, before leaning forward to give Ron another kiss.

 

Charlie Weasley was not stupid. Some people might disagree with that statement, but it was true. He knew when things were happening around him. Narrowing his eyes thoughtfully, he turned first toward Draco and then to Ron. Both were sitting as far away as possibly, while still remaining in the room for dinner. Ron wouldn't speak to the young Malfoy, choosing instead to ask Ginny to pass him the rolls. Charlie frowned. It was almost as though they were embarrassed by something. 

Charlie watched as Draco nibbled at his food, body shifting every few seconds. He watched as Ron shot Draco glances, as though making sure he was still there. Draco's ears turned slightly red. It was almost... Cute. It made Charlie want to gag, but it was still cute. It was like... A mating ceremony between a dominant male and his chosen mate.

Charlie paused to take into account that he always connected everything to his dragons. Huh. Maybe he needed a hobby?

"Ron?" Molly suddenly asked, narrowing her eyes at her son. "What is that on your neck?"

"Huh? What? Nothing!" Ron squeaked out.

"That would be a hickey." Ginny said in a confident voice. 

"How would you know?" Ron and Charlie asked in unison. Ginny glared.

"Where would you get a..." Molly trailed off, her eyes darting toward Draco, who looked like he wanted the floor to swallow him up. "Oh, I see."

"See?" Ron asked, waving his hands. "There's nothing to see! It's just a... Uhh... A..."

"Bug bite." Draco provided.

"Yeah! Bug bite!" Ron agreed, nodding almost hysterically.

"That's one big bug." Ginny commented, reaching for Ron's collar. She pulled it back, showing everyone the neat design of someone's teeth. "Huh, look at that. Long canines. Gee, I wonder who here has slightly long canines?"

Everyone turned to Draco, who started sliding down in his seat, face beet red. Ginny chuckled rather evilly.

"Shut up, Ginny." Ron snapped, standing. Everyone watched as he left the room, Draco's face turning more and more red. Charlie debated which one he should attempt to talk to. 

"Charlie, dear?" Molly asked, smiling sweetly as she waved her wand and sent all of the dirty plates to the sink to be cleaned. "Would you mind speaking with Ron? Ginny, why don't you go practice on your broom?"

"Umm, sure." Charlie and Ginny said in unison. After all, Molly was their mother. What she said had to be followed, or it was punishable by who knew what. When they left, Molly turned a calm eye toward Draco. Draco shifted in his seat, nervous.

"When Ron was five, he came home from visiting Diagon Alley with Charlie and Percy." Molly began, watching Draco through her bangs. "He was upset about some boy in the bookstore, who had made fun of his clothing." Molly watched Draco advert his eyes. "I didn't think anything of it, after all my husband considers Lucius Malfoy his mortal enemy on certain days. But, now that I think about it, since Ron was five he has made a point to bring you into every conversation, even if it's for the sole purpose of badmouthing you."

"Mrs. Weasley--" Draco started.

"I don't know what the two of you are trying to accomplish, but I'll give you some advice." Molly interrupted, smiling kindly. "Ron has five older brothers, as well as a very headstrong younger sister. Don't hurt him intentionally, or there will be consequences."

"I don't..." Draco stammered, before taking a deep breath. "I honestly don't know what's going on, Mrs. Weasley. I don't like your son. It's common knowledge."

"Then, perhaps, you shouldn't take this summer fling any further, until you know exactly what you want." Molly replied.

 

"I'm not really into the whole gay thing." Charlie announced, sitting down and pressing his back against the trunk of the tree. Ron let out a grunt and looked away, pulling blades of grass out of the ground. "I mean, I like girls. But, the way I see it, I was made that way. Some magical cosmic force up and decided that they were going to use me to populate the planet."

"Do you have a point?" Ron asked, his voice cold.

"But, you? You're not like that." Charlie continued, as though Ron hadn't spoken. "That same cosmic force decided that you were going to be a little bit different. Why? Who knows? Maybe to make the world a more interesting place."

"I'm not... Like that." Ron snapped.

"Hmm. Okay." Charlie paused. "Draco-sexual has a nice ring to it, but it makes it sound like you're into dragons and that's kind of freaky."

"Will you stop babbling for two seconds?" Ron demanded.

"It's okay, you know." Charlie said, softly. "No one will judge you."

"No, more like the entire Gryffindor Tower, once they find out I slept with Draco bloody Malfoy." Ron retorted. His eyes clamped shut and a shudder ran through his body. "I can not believe I did that."

"Spur of the moment?"

"A moment of complete idiocy is more like." Ron muttered.

"Eh, you're young." Charlie shrugged. "I did so many stupid things when I was your age. There was this girl that I hated. Absolutely despised in school. We fought at everything. Quidditch, Defense Against the Dark Arts, being the top of our class. She even signed up for Care of Magical Creators, just to prove that she was better than me in every way possible."

"Sounds like Draco." Ron snorted.

"Yeah. She was a Slytherin, too." Charlie sighed. "Man, she had a nice arse... I wonder what she's doing now..."

"Do you regret..." Ron paused. "I mean, do you regret not doing anything with her?"

"Oh, I did something with her all right." Charlie smirked slightly. "It was a one time thing and she punched me afterwards and told me to bugger off. But, yeah, we did something. Do I wish I had kept after her and turn it into something more?"

Ron turned toward him, waiting for his answer. Charlie had a feeling that this was one of those moments that proved how much Ron looked up to his big brothers. Ron was a bit independent, like Percy but without the snootiness, so Charlie had never really been able to push Ron in a certain direction, like Bill had often done with him. Yet, this was that moment. Ron was turning to him for advice, using Charlie's experiences as his own. Charlie gulped and thought hard, trying to decide if he wanted to be truthful.

In the end, the answer was simple. Of course he wanted to be truthful. Besides, the hopeful glint in Ron's eye was starting to make him uncomfortable. Best to get it over with.

"Sometimes it's hard to discern hate from love. They both create the same reactions, after all. When you see that person your heart starts to pound or your body tenses as though waiting for something that you can't identify." Charlie bit his lip, trying to find the correct words. "If I could go back and relive my years at Hogwarts, I would have approached her from an entirely different angle. If I could find her now I would try to tell her how, while at the beginning I hated her, in the end I was so in love I could barely think of anything but her."

"I don't love Malfoy." Ron whispered, firmly.

"I'm not saying you do." Charlie replied. "But can you honestly say what you feel is hatred?"

Ron stared at him, not saying a word. Then he gave a soft sigh and turned away. "Bugger off, Charlie."

"Are you sure?" Charlie asked, uneasy about Ron's expression. Ron was a rather passionate person, he didn't hide his emotions. It was strange to see him so closed off.

"Just go." Ron replied, closing his eyes and leaning back against the tree.

 

Draco stared at the short garden gnome with an air of distaste, before snatching it up and chucking it over the fence. It landed in a small puddle, from the recent rainfall, before letting out what appeared to be a temper tantrum. Draco smirked, satisfied.

Stretching his arms above his head, Draco contemplated going back into the house. But Ron was probably in there and Draco had spent the last three weeks ignoring him. He was hoping he would be able to avoid Ron until it was time to go to Diagon Alley, at least. A flash of red hair caught his attention, and Draco turned to see Charlie walking toward him.

"What do you want, Weasley?" Draco snapped, searching the garden for another gnome. He really needed to vent his agitation.

"I have been given the sacred honor of telling you that, due to the one week left of summer, both Hermione Granger and Harry Potter shall be arriving sometime tomorrow." Charlie stated. Draco stared at him. "So... If you want to get one last talk in with Ron, I'd do it now. Or, you know, grope him again if you prefer."

"I'll take that into consideration." Draco replied, through gritted teeth. Charlie merely smirked at him and walked off.

Bastard.

Draco remained in the garden for a few more minutes, pacing and muttering to himself. He wanted to kick Charlie's arse for putting the idea in his head. Now, all he wanted to do was talk to Ron. It was ridiculous. He didn't even like Ron. Ron was annoying, bull-headed, and poor. He was quick to anger. He was possessive. He practically had his ownership branded onto Potter's arse, for crying out loud.

But he was also passionate. He had a nice body, a body that promised even better development for the years to come. He was a good kisser, that was for certain. He met Draco head to head in a fight, which was appreciated. Draco hated weak people and Ron was definitely not weak. Ron had the potential to be an amazing lover, or the best enemy he could ever hope for. Draco supposed it was his call, to make which move he wanted to make. He could push Ron into either path.

"If you try to think much harder, Malfoy, you're brain will explode." Ginny informed him, walking past the garden with a broom gripped in her hand.

"Isn't that Weasel's broom?" Draco asked. For lack of anything better to do, talking with Ginny was always an adventure.

"He's not using it." Ginny snapped, cradling to the broom tightly.

"Does he know that you're using it?" Draco was amused. Ginny, like Molly, had that effect on him. Maybe it was a female Weasley thing. The males annoyed him and pissed him off, but the females were entertaining fireballs.

"What he doesn't know, won't kill him." Ginny stated, rolling her eyes. "If you must know, then no. He thinks I’m using Charlie's old broom. But, excuse me! That thing is ten years old."

"Indeed."

"Ugh! Shut up!" Ginny growled. "Go pester my brother or something. He's been moping for far too long. I think you need to have sex with him again."

Draco tried to not sputter, and focused on ignoring Ginny as she smirked and sauntered away. Frustrated at having his mind being, once more, directed toward Ron Weasley, Draco stuffed his hands in his pockets and began walking toward the house. He could smell Molly's cooking through the window, causing his stomach to clench in hunger. Draco carefully wiped the dirt from his shoes onto the doormat, before pushing the door open and entering the living room. 

"Draco?" Molly's voice called.

"Yes." Draco replied, stepping into the kitchen. Molly sent him a bright smile that Draco fought not to return.

"I was wondering if you could set the table, sweetie." Molly said.

"Very well." Draco took the stack of plates from Molly and entered the dining room, placing each plate into it's spot. As he turned back to the kitchen, in order to grab the utensils, he spotted Ron standing by the stairs. "What?"

"Nothing." Ron snapped, crossing his arms.

"Right." Draco rolled his eyes and re-entered the kitchen. Molly glanced over at him, before returning to monitoring the potatoes being mashed.

"You are so bloody annoying!" Ron suddenly stormed in, glaring at Draco. Draco raised an eyebrow. "You're enjoying this aren't you? Aren't you!"

"Why Weasley, such excitement." Draco drawled. "What, exactly, am I doing that is so horrendous?"

"Pulling my strings, for one!" Ron replied, eyes narrowed.

"And what strings would those be?" Draco smirked.

"Bastard." Ron hissed, for lack of anything better to say. Draco took a step toward him, a hand full of forks in one hand. Ron eyed them, before gritting his teeth. "Stay out of my way, Malfoy."

"Honestly, Weasley, I haven't been in your way since our little experiment in the shed." Draco replied, annoyed. Molly coughed discreetly behind them, but Draco and Ron were both too caught up in glaring at one another to notice. "I think you're upset because you'll never get to touch me again. Isn't that right, Weasley? You're mad because it turns out I'm everything you could ever want, in perfect packaging that you can't soil with your hands."

"You're not something I would want, Malfoy. Don't delude yourself." Ron snorted, but his eyes looked uneasy. Draco took a sudden step back, caught off guard by that expression. He had been teasing Ron, trying to get a reaction, but he never once thought that what he had said was true. 

"Perhaps, gentlemen, we can start dinner?" Molly asked, her lips curving in amusement. Draco felt his ears burn in the beginning of a blush, while Ron's face turned red. Careful to not touch one another, Ron and Draco returned to the dining room.

Dinner was quiet, a silence that was interrupted only when Charlie and Ginny started fighting over the last roll. In the end, Arthur calmly pulled it from their grip and ate it himself. Draco tried to not laugh at the look of disappointment on Charlie's face.

 

Draco held the quill in his hand, watching as a drop of ink splattered on the parchment. He was supposed to be writing a letter to his mother, but nothing could come to him. He couldn't very well say what was really happening, about how he was slowly finding himself liking Ron more and more. His mother, while being devoted to her son, wasn't about to tolerate that sort of thing. Though, Draco knew that he mother would be more annoyed by his denial than who he was considering. Malfoys were in complete control of themselves and did not indulge in temporary pleasures. If he was going to be with Ron, his mother would want the choice to be permanent.

That was a scary idea, now that Draco thought of it.

A soft knock jerked Draco out of his thoughts. Sighing, he replaced his quill and turned in his seat just in time to see Ron enter the bedroom. Draco ignored the jolt of happiness this caused.

"What do you want, Weasel?" Draco asked, calmly.

"I wanted to talk to you." Ron admitted, sitting down on the bed. "And I mean actually talk, not you insulting me."

"That works both ways."

"I won't insult you either, then." Ron replied. Ron bit his lip and looked at the floor. A couple of minutes passed.

"I thought you wanted--"

"I'm trying to think of the right words, so shut up!" Ron snapped. Draco raised an eyebrow. "Okay, listen. I don't like you." Draco snorted. "I really don't. You're conceited, sarcastic, annoying. You think you know everything and own everything. You think you're perfect and everyone is below you. And, okay, you're kind of cute, but you're personality makes that fact hard to notice. I don't like you."

"Why thank you, Weasley." Draco rolled his eyes.

"The point is that, despite all of that, a part of me..." Ron trailed off, closing his eyes. Then, after a deep breath, he continued. "A part of me doesn't hate you. A part of me actually... Likes you, maybe even more than that. I don't know. It's hard to explain and it's hard to understand. I don't get it myself."

"What do you get?" Draco asked, watching Ron run his fingers through his hair. Draco tried to ignore the part of himself that wanted to do that for Ron. He wanted to touch that hair. He wanted to touch Ron.

"I want..." Ron started to blush and avoided looking in Draco's direction. "I want to do what we did in the garage again."

Draco shivered, his mind bringing forth that memory. "So, let me get this straight. You don't want a relationship. You don't want to get to know me, talk to me, or even like me. You just want to shag like horny teenagers."

"Well, yeah, only... No, no, I don't." Ron rubbed at his temple. "I want to give us a chance, Malfoy. Just a chance. If it doesn't work out, then we can easily go back to hating one another."

"Hmm... So... Dating, then." Draco stated. He stood up and walked over to the bed. Ron watched him warily. "I think I could adjust to that."

"Really?" It was obvious Ron was trying to not look too excited by this prospect. Draco gave him a half-smile, which Ron returned.

"Yeah, well, you're bloody annoying, but you know how to kiss." Draco informed him. "I suppose I could get used to you being around." Draco took a step closer, stopping when he was positioned between Ron's legs. Ron's hands automatically reached up to rest on his hips. "You better not take this decision lightly, Weasley."

"The same goes for you, Malfoy." Ron quirked an eyebrow, which brought another smile to Draco's lips. "You should smile more often."

"Stop getting sentimental on me." Draco snapped, before leaning forward and kissing Ron lightly on the mouth. "What are you going to tell your little friends? What is Saint Potter going to think?"

"Contrary to what it seems you believe, I'm not Harry's lapdog." Ron informed him, looking as though he wanted nothing more than to get angry. Draco was impressed with how he reigned that expression in quickly. "I'll tell them when I tell them."

"Lovely, Weasley." Draco said, sarcastically.

"Can we not start this? I'm actually enjoying myself, here." Ron glared.

"Right." Draco rolled his eyes, before allowing Ron to pull him into another kiss.

"Whoa!" Charlie's voice exclaimed from the doorway. Draco let out a groan of annoyance and sent Charlie a dark look. The older Weasley grinned at him. "What do we have here?"

"Bugger off, Charlie." Ron ordered.

"Well, that's a little rude. Especially since I'm leaving tonight." Charlie gave them a pout, which Draco ignored. "Come on, Mum made a cake. You can help me devour it before the twins show up."

Draco scowled as Ron grabbed his hand and dragged him downstairs. With a sigh, he sat down at his usual spot at the table and watched as Arthur cut the cake and handed out the slices. He accepted his own plate, shaking his head in exasperation as Charlie and Ginny argued over the largest piece. As Molly finally told them to quiet down, Draco felt Ron's hand slip into his own underneath the table. Unable to stop himself, Draco squeezed Ron's hand and glanced over at him. Ron grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Charlie Weasley in this just made me so damn happy. This is my favorite Ron/Draco fic I've written.


End file.
